Edwards Wish
by I'm.Forbidden.Fruit
Summary: Edward has thought countless times, “What is Bella thinking?” What will happen when he is finally granted his wish. And how can the impossible happen? What’s wrong with Bella? COMPLETE
1. Edwards Wish

_Edward has thought countless times, "What is Bella thinking?" What will happen when he is finally granted his wish. And how can the impossible happen? What's wrong with Bella? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Surprisingly enough, I don't own Twilight._

**Edwards wish**

Her face was nestled in my chest and I hugged her closer pressing my face in her hair. I could hear her perfect heartbeat as she breathed in and out. The rising and falling of her chest hypnotized me as I reveled in the sensation of her scent, tainting the air and dosing my mind.

She breathed in deeply and mumbled something I didn't catch, because the sound waves were obscured and muffled by my chest. Her teeth started chattering, horrified I pulled back determined to put as much space between her and my below 0 skin.

"Bella," I whispered, she moaned. Her heart rate increased. I didn't want to wake her, but there was definitely something wrong. "Bella," I whispered in her ear I felt the heat radiating off of her. She was burning up; I covered her small forehead with my palm, and flinched from the heat. She started moaning and twisting tangling the sheets, as they stuck to her. "Bella, sweetheart. You got to calm down." I whispered.

She started shaking. "Edward," she whimpered her brown eyes glistened in the moonlight as she unwillingly cracked her eyelids.

"Hey" I whispered, "are you okay?"

"I'm really cold," she cried, as salty tears rolled down her red cheeks. I jumped up from where I kneeled above her, and pulled the blanket gently out from under her. I smoothly tucked her in, trying hard not to touch her with my freezing skin. Her long hair stuck to her face from the perspiration that her hot body was forming.

"You've got pyrexia," I whispered vaguely watching her wiggle and her face distort.

"Isn't that death metal?" she said, she was pale and pasty, as nausea crossed her face.

I let a fake smile light my lips as I tucked her more securely into the bed. "Oh uhh, no. well it is… "I whispered detachedly, while focusing on her breathing and heart rate. "It's used connotatively, it really means fever."

"Oh" she said, as her eyes dropped. "I think I may have the flu. I also have a really bad headache." She winced as she lifted her hands to her temple.

I jumped up quickly, rushing towards the kitchen to grab Tylenol and a glass of water. I was back at her side in record time. I bet she hadn't noticed I was gone.

"Okay, you got to sit up." I said trying to douse the worry that creeped in my voice.

A thin-lipped smile lighted her face; I noticed that her lips were chapped. She tiredly and stiffly lifted herself. I helped her by carefully wrapping my arm around her back, using my sleeve to cover my freezing hand. She dutifully swallowed the two little red pills I held readily in my hand. I brought her back down, careful to lay her delicate head on her pillow.

My eyebrows pulled together, I felt momentarily helpless, and panic seized me. I know I shouldn't freak out, she most likely had the flu, and it _was_ going around. But my dead heart squeezed as Bella cleared her throat and hacked a dry rasp.

I reflexively reached for her, but quickly dropped my unwilling fingers before I could touch her. "Did you want me to wake Charlie?" I asked desperately.

She tittered a broken laugh. "Edward, I'm fine, it's just a small headache. I'm much more afraid of Charlie's response in finding that you were sleeping with me." She closed her eyes.

I refrained my response to correct her, hoping she'd sleep. She remained awake tossing and turning and occasionally letting out a small whimper. I couldn't stand it, I offered to take her to the hospital, and when she refused I begged to go and consult Carlisle, but her eyes revealed how scared she was at the prospect of being alone, I couldn't bring myself to leave her.

I stayed with her all night, and by the morning her fever had satisfactorily broke. Light streamed in through the window as the sun unusually dosed the cloudy town of Forks in an unexpected shine. I crossed the room, watching as the rainbows reflected from my skin danced on the walls. I swiftly shut the window blocking the sun, and dosing the small room in a sheen of darkness.

I quickly returned to her side. "That's unexpected," She whispered, I didn't miss how pain touched her voice. I squished my lips together. "You think Alice would've told you."

At first I thought she was referring to her sickness, but I realized she meant the sun. That question bubbled up inside me, and anger scorched through me as I thought. Why hadn't Alice warned me, or come help me? I dug my hand into my pocket and retrieved my small silver phone.

Two messages blinked at me from the small screen. Both from Alice

_Hey Edward, Sunny tomorrow, Tell Bella I said Hi!_

I quickly switched to the other one.

_Edward, Bella's going o be fine, Stop freaking out. Just keep her in bed. And watch out for Charlie!_

This was sent at precisely 3:00am, right around the time I had made the decision to scoop Bella up and rush her to the hospital.

I furrowed my eyebrows reviewing her warning about Charlie. At that exact moment I heard the turn of Bella's doorknob. My mind went blank as I dumbly stared at the opening door.

"Edward," Bella hissed.

I caught my thoughts and quickly dove into the sanctuary of the closet.

"Bella," Charlie said concern in his tone.

_Was Edward just here? I could have sworn she just said his name. If he _was _here, I'll kill him!_

"Hey kid, its rarely nice out, get up and catch some rays."

_Is she O.K.?_

I saw Bella through Charlie's mind; she seamed to have gotten worse. The little colour she regained this morning was lost in the stark white in her cheeks. I had to repress my instincts to quickly run to her side.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie said quickly taking my place by her side, and leaning down to feel Bella's forehead.

_She doesn't have a temperature._

I crossed examined Charlie's observation quickly. Her temperature was at a perfect 98.6°.

"I just have a headache." She said reassuringly. "Go to work I'll be okay, I think I just need some sleep."

"Are you sure? I can stay home if you want me to?" Charlie said anxiously.

"No its fine." She whispered.

"Ok," Charlie said unsurely, as he reluctantly said good-bye and trudged out the door, his thoughts swirling with worry.

I swiftly returned to her side. She smiled, "Edward, I'm fine, I'm just tired, and still have a small headache." I reached out to cup her cheek, she sighed. Her warm fingers found my face; she traced the darkness under my eyes. I could practically hear her thoughts hum (I wish,) as she tried to remember the last time I hunted. "Edward, you should go hunting today," I was about to object, but she covered my mouth with her palm. "I'm just going to end up sleeping, and wasting the day, you should go and get some breakfast." She said lightheartedly.

I peeled her hand from my lips and kept it in my palm. "Yeah right." I said stubbornly. She sighed in defeat, allowing her eyelids to droop.

XXX

She slept until mid-afternoon. I was watching her face for any changes, her heartbeat picked up a couple times, but she still slept.

She cracked open her eyelids and her lips turned down in a frown as she found my face. She reached up and rubbed her temple. "Still got a headache?" I whispered, already making plans to steal codeine or morphine, to take her pain away. But maybe it wasn't a good idea, to get your girlfriend to become addicted to narcotics.

"More like a migraine" she said cringing and grating her teeth together. Screw it! How long would it take to get some pot? "Can I get you anything; did you want some more Tylenol? I can get Carlisle to write a subscription for something stronger?" I asked desperately.

She laughed, "No, your doing enough, just stay with me, Kay." She pulled at my hands, and I followed her pull, rising from where I kneeled by her bed. I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her, trying to rid my screaming concerns that swirled in my head. I hated the idea that Bella was in any sort of pain. I rested my head inches from hers so I could see in her eyes.

Her eyelids were heavily hooded, and the dark brown depths mocked me with their forbidden secrets. How I wished what she was thinking? Was she in more pain then she let on? So many things she'd never tell me, my eyes burned as I tried to lift the secrets from her eyes.

_I wonder what Edward is thinking? _

I gasped wonderingly, as I recognized the most beautiful voice saturate my head, coming from the most beautiful girl inches from me. Realizing immediately that her lips did not open to extricate that sound. Her thought.

_Should I continue? _

_Please Review!_


	2. Headache

_Lol okay the majority of the reviews for the first chapter consist of:_

"_Please continue…right now!" And some death threats if I denied._

_So in the interest of my own safety, I present to you my next chapter, hopefully it's as enthralling as the first. Also if you review, not only will you get good karma, but I'll send you a cyber hug! Thanx!_

_**Disclaimer: Consequently I'm not the owner of twilight. **_

_**Headache…**_

"What was that?" I asked politely trying to control the excitement that rushed through my veins kicking up my dead heart.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "I didn't say anything."

_Edward must be picking up something from outside._

My eyes widen, and my breathing kicked up. I tried to remain as calm as possible. Was this really happening? Bella's heat radiated from her still form, I kept my eyes on her face, afraid to loose this gift that I so desperately cleaved to.

_What's wrong with Edward?_

She smiled unsurely, her eyes curious. "Edward what's wrong?" I was surprised that she asked the first thought that entered her head, her thoughts overlapped her spoken question, congealing the words together, I had to work quickly to properly decipher them into understandable English.

"Nothing," I said brusquely, I was surprised at how rough my voice was. I tried to conceal the excitement that was practically bubbling up over the edges, making my body buzz.

Bella's eyebrows pulled together as skepticism crossed her perfect face.

_Is he O.K. maybe I'm to close; I don't want him to be in anymore pain that he already has to be… I knew he should have gone hunting when I told him to._

Bella's thoughts seemed to close into my eyes, examining the darkness and circles that lined them.

I couldn't help it; I reflexively answered her unspoken concerns. "Bella," I caught her small delicate hand that rested on my chest. "I'm fine, more then fine. It's you I'm worried about. I'm not hungry at all," I winked "I promise." I realized too late that I shouldn't have said anything at all, considering that she hadn't even opened her mouth. My mind suddenly burst in panic. Bella's going to find out, and she'll try to conceal her thoughts from me…But how can she find out? I knew I would have to tell her… eventually. But I just wanted to hear her when she has her guard down. Hopefully she'll forgive me. I had no doubt that she would, and a smile tugged at my lips before I could stop it.

_God, aren't I mysteriou? Edward can read me just like anyone else. Curse my easily read face. _

I almost laughed, but quickly refrained it, trying desperately to rid the smile that was threatening my face.

Bella's thoughts switched and I saw exactly what she was seeing: Me. My eyes were dangerously dark, and my hair sticking up in three directions, as I had been clenching my head in worry all night. _Her_ mouth went dry, and I could feel the desire that ran through her head, leaving a sensation that skittered over _my_ body. Craving ran a course through my frame, doubling as I could also experience Bella's. Her focus centered on my lips.

This time I couldn't help as a smile cracked my face, leaving a wide unexplainable grin, betraying me.

"What's so funny?" she asked twisting her fingers out of my loose grip from where I still held her, bringing her long fingers to my face. Smoothing out her hand, as she pressed her palm to my cheek. She closed her eyes, relishing in the texture and refreshing coolness of my skin.

_Mmmm_

She sighed. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek. She opened her dazzling eyes, to greet mine. I'd always wondered… I slowly bent my head towards hers and gently kissed her lips. I lingered before I pulled back waiting for her to respond.

_Oh no, you don't. _

She reacted with her body. Twining her hands into my hair and tightening her fist in a handful, as if daring me to escape. Her breathing became erratic as she covered my lips with hers. She teasingly opened her hot mouth on my cold firm lips, enticingly tracing the contours with her damp tongue. I sucked in a breath in restraint which was a mistake as her floral scent penetrated my head, making my thoughts spin. Her lips urged mine open, pushing against them, prodding them to access my mouth. My human instincts took over as I allowed my lips to part. Her hands tightened in my hair and she pressed her warm body taunt against mine. I gripped her neck as her tongue slowly traced the opening I allowed, inviting me inside her redolent, hot mouth. I could taste her scent as it hung on the back of my tongue; she exhaled, blowing her hot breath against my mouth. I smoothly slid my tongue across her tongue between her teeth, tasting her scent. She gasped fighting to push into my mouth. I reluctantly pulled away.

_Oh god, that is so unfair_

She tried to control her breathing, struggling for air. I pressed my lips down her face towards her neck.

_Just Breathe._

I smiled against her skin, feeling the goose bumps that were skittered across her neck. She still had her hands in my hair and fanned her fingers through it, feeling the texture and marveling at the way I could make all her senses shut down, she couldn't think, breathe, or question, just feel.

I got more then I bargained for, and I felt a twinge of guilt as I knew Bella would never want me to impose on her inner thoughts.

She pulled my face back to hers, her eyelids were heavily hooded, desire burning in the dark depths. I swallowed hard, trying to control my own desire, as it doubled. She bit her bottom lip a pensive expression crossing her face. I braced myself, excitement lighting my face as I waited for the inevitable secrets that wafted into the air. Her eyebrows pulled together.

_How can he be my match? He is so perfect, how can I ever compete with that? How can _I _make _him_ happy? Why does he have to be so wonderful? He's just tipping the proverbial scale in his favor, when there is no competition!_

I felt anger scorch my eyes, is that what she thinks?! I thought back to all those times when a look of sadness would distort her features, refusing to explain the sorrow that filled her eyes. This is what filled her with pain! She thought _I _was too good for _her! _

Bella swiftly lifted her hand that was still tangled in my hair and brought it towards her forehead. Cringing in pain as she pressed her fingers to her temple.

_Oh god, this really hurts! This is the worst pain I've felt in a long time… I might have to go to the hospital or at least take Edward's offer on some stronger narcotics. No, I don't want to alarm him, he'll just overreact. It's nothing Bella, just a migraine. It'll pass._

Something horrifyingly presage hit me, as a realization hung in the air. Something I was too selfish to acknowledge with my own raging desire. Why could I suddenly hear Bella's banned secrets? It wasn't a coincidence that suddenly Bella has agonizing headaches as I sit back and reap the benefits of her mind not being undisclosed. Guilt struck, then an appalling comprehension. Bella _was_ in more pain then she let on. How bad could this be? Is she going to be alright? Was she in real danger from this?

_Did you like it?_

_I update faster when you review!!_


	3. Undisclosed Panic

_I love doing Edwards Perspective, its so fun tapping into the male psyche. But after I finished this chapter, I realized that it would be so much better in Bella' point of view. Needless to say, I changed it, and I'm glad I did, it's much better when you can see how Bella reacts to Edwards's new ability. Don't worry this is still Edwards story and I plan to return to his point of view. But if you like Bella's, please tell me and I'll incorporate her in future chapters. _

_Also I want to say thanks to all the support this stories getting. And in the interest of promoting myself, if you guys like this story, you'll love my other ones as well. So feel free to check em out. _

_Get good karma and review! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own twilight and if you don't know who does, then I suggest you read another fanfition… because you lost major respect from me!!_

_**Undisclosed Panic**_

_BPOV_

"I think we should give her a cat scan." Edward said; panic etching every line on his perfect face.

"WHAT!" I screamed causing Carlisle to jump. "Edward you're being ridiculously over reactive. It's not like I have a concussion. I haven't been in any serious accidents recently either. I just have a migraine, just give me some aspirin and I'll be on my way." I said exasperatedly.

Carlisle laughed "She's right Edward, a cat scan isn't necessary. Being human comes with the bad immune system; headaches are one of the perks. In fact bringing her in at all is a little redundant. There's really nothing I can do for her, she'll have to wait it out, with some _regular_ painkillers Edward." He said sternly.

I laughed internally; Carlisle was probably referring to some secret code Edward gave him for probably slipping me an illegal drug. It drove me crazy that they could have whole conversations with just a shake of the head or a supersonic whisper that I wouldn't have a dream of hearing; I'd never be able to stand it.

Edward glanced at me with a look of apology.

Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder to help me down from the stupid mat with the crinkly white paper for contamination purposes, lining it. I cringed internally as his freezing fingers stung my skin through the thin coating of my pajama shirt. Oh God how embarrassing. I can't believe how Edwards reacted, randomly jumping up and rushing me to the hospital, without any explanation, insisting that there was absolutely no time for changing out of my embarrassing sweats and old t-shirt. God I could kill him! Well I could try to at least... And if that won't work, I can definitely think of a few things that would make up for it. #1 I'm driving from now on. He's gonna have to sell his Volvo. Yes, he won't like that to much, now will he?

Edwards face which was just in a mask of concerned impatience, flashed with amusement, but it happened so quickly I couldn't be sure if it was just a flash of lighting or if I really did need a cat-scan.

I turned to Carlisle offering a smile as I allowed him to help me down. He made sure I was securely on my feet before stepping back and dropping his hand. I was glad he did as I could feel my balance waver, and quickly planted my feet to save myself the embarrassment of falling on my face. I sighed blowing out a mouthful of air through my teeth before allowing myself to look at Edward again, determined to stay mad at him and not allowing him to worm his way out of this. I peeked up at him, and realized I wasn't ready for it. He had a very amused expression on his face trying to contain his laughter, as if he could hear what I was thinking. I glared at him just as my head gave an exceptional twinge.

"Carlisle she's having severe chronic headaches. It might be a secondary headache." Edward said gravelly, painting his face in a mask of horror. His mood changes were making me extremely confused and I wondered irrationally if he had Bipolar disorder.

"Edward," Carlisle said, comically juxtaposed against Edward. He looked completely unconcerned, his body language informal and his expression light and amused. Edward however looked like someone just ran over his dog. No… actually he looked like he wanted to punch Carlisle in the face. He had his arms tightly folded across his chest (in restraint) his hair windswept. His expression dangerous and unamused, his lips set in a firm thin line, his eyes were seas of black depths. Even though I was really annoyed with him, and I planned to make him pay for humiliating me, I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Its not like he could look bad –_ever, _but he look especially good today. He was wearing a black sweater, which was rare, he almost never wore black; the sleeves were pushed casually up to his elbows, exposing his pale skin and the muscles of his forearms. The black contrasted with his skin, bringing out his flawless features. I loved his hair, which was always messy, but it looked extra good right now. He locked eyes with me, a smile playing across his eyes.

"…Judging from Bella's symptoms, there's no way it's a secondary headache. She doesn't have a brain tumor Edward. Stop overreacting. It's a migraine, which is still serious but there's not much I can do for her." Carlisle finished pulling me out of my reverie. I blushed severely as I realized I missed the whole conversation, as I was reviewing Edward's perfection. I barley had a chance to notice how those jeans on him hugged him in all the right places. I glanced up quickly, hoping that he didn't notice my roaming eyes, his head was turned away, as though examining one of the posters stuck to the wall, his mouth was trying to hide his receding smile.

"I can offer her triptans? It's not really necessary, but if it'd ease your comfort level I'm sure Bella can handle it." Carlisle voiced.

"Okay, she needs the shot though." Edward growled, not finding this situation as humorous as Carlisle was. But his eyes still held something deep in the blackness, something reserved just for me, my stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute; I'm not taking some mystery drug just to ease Edward's comfort level!" I glared at the subject in question; he glared right back, without apology. In fact I knew Carlisle would never drug me, but I do not like needles, and there was no way I was getting a shot, no matter how much Edward insisted. Edward's eyes narrowed as though taking on my unasked challenge. I gulped trying to ignore the quiver that flipped my stomach. "What is it?" I asked a little less severely.

Even though I was staring determinedly at Carlisle to which I was directing my question, Edward faced me, effectively blocking out his father from my impaired view.

"Triptans are safe. They attach to serotonin receptors on the blood vessels and nerves and thereby reduce inflammation and constrict the blood vessels. This stops the headache. It's a common diagnosis for migraines" Edward said swiftly, turning to Carlisle, before I could open my mouth. "I'd prefer if we used sumatriptan as the injection, the oral tablet, and the nasal spray have a less chance of effectiveness."

"Um no, if there's a pill. I'll take the pill. I'm not getting a needle if it's not necessary." I said ignoring Edward, as he clenched his head in exasperation and annoyance.

Edward was about to object, but Carlisle quickly overtook the conversation. "Edward the pill just takes longer to spread, it has the same amount of effectiveness, and I know that you know that. I'd just thought I'd remind you."

I glared at Edwards suddenly innocent face just as another rush of pain ran through my head paralysing me for a second before the ache burst in the center of my head. I could barely contain the screech of pain as my knees quivered and I lost my weight sending me to the hard marble floor. I barely realized I was in Edward's arms as he looked down at me, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Bella, your going to be ok, I promise." He whispered, as my eyes closed, my body shutting down from the twinge that burned in my skull.

* * *

_Hey guys, like it? _

_Thanks for reading,_

_And don't forget to review. (I updated pretty fast right, give me some credit!!)_


	4. Alice's Fear

_Hey readers, here's my next chapter. I've been really busy off the computer (I know that's no excuse) but I'm gonna try to update this weekly._

_**Disclaimer: **__Mrs. Meyer owns everything; I'm just a creepy unworthy fan. :D _

_**Alice's Fear**_

_EPOV_

"Edward calm down, Bella is going to be fine," Carlisle said, while trying to control his thoughts in an attempt to make me rational and placate. I paced back and forth, trying to distract myself as I watched my feet fly ruthlessly fast beneath me.

I know how to make him understand, I could simply tell him that Bella merely doesn't have a migraine because I can hear her thoughts. But as soon as I dragged Bella into the hospital, and insisted that Carlisle drop everything he was doing to see her, I couldn't get the words out. It wasn't selfishness. I truly wanted to tell Carlisle so he could help her within his greatest ability, instead of thinking I was overreacting and letting my "emotional attachment" take away my usual sense of reason.

I gritted my teeth. If I told Carlisle, would he take me seriously? Would he truly think that this was a bigger deal, if I could hear her thoughts?

"Carlisle," I faced him trying to keep my face clean of emotions. His face immediately tensed and he, unoriginally enough, started to chant the ABC's in his head to hold back his thoughts from me. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, as annoyance crept and over took the conversation. "Shut. Up. Please." I said tensely, trying to drown out the repetitive song that would surely be stuck in my head forever.

I took a deep breath, and let my mouth fly, telling him everything that I had been avoiding, with an intensity that had my voice barely louder then a whisper. When I finally finished I allowed my exasperation to sink, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I slowly leaned against the farther wall, concentrating past Carlisle's bewildered thoughts to focus on the room beyond him. I intensified my focus and felt an immediate release as I heard Bella's perfect heart beating, her breathing rhythmic with each pump.

Carlisle widen his eyes and the song faded replaced with his confused swirling thoughts, he immediately realized that he let his thoughts run away without his permission and began to repeat the ABC's this time in French. I growled.

We looked at each other in silence. My emotions bubbling past my breaking composure as I listened to the rounds of the alphabet, repeated over and over again. By the fifth round I knew I would surely break. So I did what anyone would do in my desperate situation. I grabbed my father by the lapels of his shirt and slammed him against the opposite wall. I immediately regretted my rash overreaction, but he really pushed my last nerve.

I took in a calming breath and let go of his shirt.

"Edward" Carlisle said seemingly un-phased from my improper childish behavior. "Bella _is_ fine." he said rather rushed, as if he were trying to convince himself. I cursed, quite loudly. I tried to contain my reaction that was more physical and hardly more appropriate than my rash decision to throw Carlisle through the plaster of the wall.

"She just fainted. I can suddenly hear her thoughts, and she abruptly is having intense painful headaches. That's the opposite of _fine_." I all but spit the words at him, as I tried to control my emotions playing across my every nerve, and breaking patience.

Carlisle furrowed his brow, and he forgot himself, as he let his thoughts circle and click throughout his head, churning and working hard to explain this unexplainable situation.

He opened his mouth vaguely, almost unaware of his involuntary reaction. My head spun in suspense.

"Okay, Edward." Carlisle said passionately his eyes glinting with fever as he finally took the situation seriously. "Ill see what I can do, I guess we'll give Bella a cat-scan after all. I suggest _you_ call Alice and make sure Bella will be fine. If not we'll have to change her… immediately." Before I could answer Carlisle was rushing down the hall as fast as he could get away with, in a human populated area.

I widen my eyes immediately regretting my decision to tell Carlisle. Maybe _he_ was overreacting, I mean we don't have to go and kill Bella just because I can suddenly hear her thoughts. I can hear everyone's thoughts! This was inevitable; surely I would be able to hear her eventually. Maybe this isn't a big deal after all, I mean literally, Bella's not going to die because of a headache.

Was I in Denial? I thought dazed.

I pulled out my cell phone quickly dialing Alice's number and pressing the tiny device solidly against my ear. No one answered and after three drainingly long rings the phone cut-off, going directly to voice-mail. Alice's chipper voice seemed to mock me as it rang throughout my head.

_Hi! This is Alice! But of course you know that considering your calling my personal cell phone. Well obviously, I'm not coming to the phone right now, because… well most likely I'm screening you! I'm characteristically good, at answering my phone. In fact if you're listening to this, in all probable circumstances: 1. I lost my phone, (highly unlikely) 2. I don't want to talk to you, because you're annoying or just generally not a nice person, 3. You're telling me for the millionth time that I'm going overboard on the wedding, which I'm not _Edward!_ But anyways leave me a message and I'll get back to you, well most likely. Byeeeeee._

I ground my teeth together before I crushed my phone in my palm, allowing the broken fragments to scatter and litter the surrounding floor.

I looked up just in time to see a very startled nurse passing by me, her thoughts to shocked to even try to comprehend. She tried to quickly pass by me without calling to much attention to herself.

Then I heard it, a stutter. I had kept in the back of my head, the only thing that was actually allowing me to remain sane. Bella's heartbeat picked-up, barely noticeably but enough to call my attention to rush to her side.

I pulled my eyebrows together just as her eyelids fluttered, exposing her beautiful depthless eyes. "Hey," she smiled.

Relief fluttered over me as I examined her expression, determining that she was actually smiling and not trying to placate me. "Hey," I whispered brushing my fingers over her cheek and leaning down to catch her in a quick kiss. Her heartbeat stuttered and slowed, only to pick up twice as fast. I pulled back to kiss her forehead lingering there, hoping that my kiss would somehow soothe her.

_mmm he smells so good._

I leaned back surprised at this un-expectant turn in the non-existent conversation. Bella's thoughts spun, I found myself completely drawn to her, concentrating as hard as I dared to delve deeper. She was very reserved, and her thoughts were far more perceptive then most. She seemed to over-think everything she was doing. She was highly aware of me, almost as much as I was of her. A part of her was vibrating with response to every move I made. She would readjust trying to bring me closer, or even to pull herself back, scared that I was too uncomfortable around her scent. She wanted to know what I was thinking; she didn't want me to be scared for her. Her eyes pulled together as her thoughts pulled her towards Charlie and other nonessentials, like what time it was? If we'd be able to go soon? Would she be able to catch Alice today?

_What's wrong with Edward, _she wondered. Pondering through explanations, speculations dosed her head, questioning my sudden inhuman stillness, and concentrated expression.

I quickly smoothed my face, realizing with her questioning eyes that I'd have to explain my momentary absence. I quickly concentrated listening to hear Carlisle or another excuse to justify my dearth. Suddenly the perfect defense entered my head, and a relief flooded through me as I heard a familiar step dancing and echoing across the halls. Just then the heal of the step, hesitated just outside our door to stare questioning at the mess of electronic wreckage and wires that was my cell phone, that littered the floor. I smiled turning just in time to catch the door knob spin. Alice stepped through it.

I thought for sure that as soon as I talked to her, that she'd reassure me and tell me everything was going to be fine. Somehow explaining that Bella was perfectly healthy and there was nothing to fear.

But that tiny hope vanished as I took in Alice's face. Her usual annoyingly happy smile was turned down; a haggard look replaced her usual cheery expression, and her golden eyes were alight with unknown and fear.

If my heart wasn't dead I would've had a heart attack.

_Thanks for reading please review._


	5. Apprehension

_I love all my readers, thank-you for your wonderful thoughts and suggestions, please keep em coming they really motivate me._

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**_

**Apprehension**

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice said, her face immediately changing as she plastered a fake smile on, and started singing the Spice Girls in her head. I couldn't help but breathe a short growl, too low for Bella to hear, but loud enough to notify Alice of my annoyance. Bringing out the Spice Girls was a low-blow.

She swiftly shot me a quick look, her golden depths swimming with apology and worry.

It was too quick for Bella to see, but she shifted uncomfortably in response. Her thoughts started to spin with apprehensiveness. She planned on questioning me as soon as Alice left; she was far too perceptive for her own good.

Alice quickly perched on the edge of the bed, and flipped out a familiar red binder. Bella sighed internally as she cursed the book to the deepest fires of hell, I would've laughed if I wasn't so worried. It was Alice's wedding planner binder, Bella asked me on more then one occasion, if I'd steal and burn it for her. But after many attempts and several fires, we realized that Alice had made dozens of copies, obviously in anticipation of our massacre.

Alice was talking at top speed, the still-fake smile on her face and phony enthusiasm and excitement rang in her voice. I sat dutifully beside Bella rubbing tiny circles into her palm. Alice's voice rang out higher and higher, betraying her as she let worry corrupt her animated face. Soon the Spice Girl's she was singing to block me, muted and altered into different songs as she quickly fumbled to control her thoughts.

I swallowed hard, watching Alice go to pieces, was more then I could take. I had never witnessed her so frantic before, and I felt my thoughts jump to exaggerated notions as I thought the worst. I tried again to delve into her mind but she quickly started to translate the Spanish Dictionary into German.

Bella eyed us skeptically, reading my rigidness and Alice's less then typical behavior. She quickly assumed the worst; panic dosed her head, as she thought of the Volturi.

Alice kept on going, babbling about RSVP's and flowers. "Wait, wait a minute Alice!" Bella said sternly, lifting out her free hand in a gesture of silence.

Alice was too startled to hold onto her breaking façade, "Oh god Bella what is it? Are you okay? Do you need some drugs?" She turned frantically to me, her eyes etched with worry and her thoughts screaming and spinning with agonized concern. "For god's sake Edward! Go get her some drugs! No get Carlisle! Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry, are you in horrible pain?" Alice was clenching Bella's hand in a vice-grip and hacking up dry sobs, her face a very vivid white.

I quickly peeled her hand off Bella's, as Bella cringed in protest thinking that Alice might have crushed her bones.

"Alice calm down." I said through my teeth. She hiccupped and quickly nodded her head. Her eyes looked very bright, if she could cry, tears would've drenched her cheeks by now.

_Is Charlie all right? Jake? Renee? Is it the Volturi? What is going on? What's the matter with them?_

I quickly straightened my face and turned to Bella, her eyes were wide as questions weaved throughout her head. I quickly kissed the tip of her nose and her eyebrows pulled together. "Do you mind if I talk to Alice for a sec?" I asked a little desperately, I could feel my control breaking and Bella could see that.

She licked her lips and squeezed my hand. Her eyes glinted with fire as she looked up at me. "Only if you promise to explain everything when you come back." Her eyes burned and she took in my face trying to decipher if I'd tell the truth.

"I promise," I whispered, my heart ached.

_Why is he in so much pain? I can't stand it. _

Her thoughts pulled at her, bringing her the memory of the time we spent in Italy. I watched the scene laid out before me, Bella felt helpless as she was restrained in Alice's iron grip. I watched myself writhing on the ground, absorbing the pain as Jane practiced her skill on me. Her emotions desperate as she witnessed the most horrifying thing she'd ever imagine. She zeroed in on my face distorted and twisted in pain; she associated the same face with the present. Her one desire was to step between us and take the pain from me.

I didn't deserve her. I could feel my mask slipping; I quickly closed my eyes bringing my lips to cover hers. Anything to make the fear leave her eyes. I crushed myself to her, slipping my hand to the back of her neck to secure her to me. She was worried by this kissed, afraid of my desperation, reminding her of the times when I'd kiss her just as urgently in times of horror. I loosened my grip on her neck and kissed her softly, trying to reassure her without words. She relaxed under my lips, and dug her hands in my hair to bring me closer. She was shy enough to remember Alice, and a blush filled her cheeks, causing her lips to burn under mine. I pulled back and offered her a small smile, before turning and leaving, dragging Alice behind me.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, my mask slipped. "What the hell is going on Alice?" I roared. I immediately regretted my tone as Bella heard every word just as perfectly as if I was standing beside her. She leaned forward in anticipation, hoping that our conversation would remain loud enough for her to eavesdrop. She also mentally scolded me for yelling at Alice, making a note to talk to me about it later. If it was possible, I fell even more in love with her.

"I don't know!" Alice screamed, her soprano voice easily leaking through the door for Bella to hear. She could have plugged her ears, and still would have heard crystal clear. Attendants and nurses stared at us, startled from our yelling.

I diligently grabbed her shoulder and led her down the hallway, well _dragged_ her down the hallway. "Edward what are you doing?" she demanded as she struggled in my grip.

"Bella isn't _deaf,_ Alice." I said, barely inaudibly. She didn't answer; we kept walking barely passing for believable human speed as we burst into Carlisle's office without knocking.

He looked up from where he sat in front of his desk his eyes looked haggard and his mouth was a thin hard line.

I slammed the door behind us and released Alice, giving her a small shove to face her to Carlisle. She glared at me through skinny eyes.

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together. "What did you see Alice?"

She swallowed hard, trying to control her thoughts to keep me out. But she slipped, I saw just passed her panicked thoughts to see one of her various visions.

Bella was a vampire. This wasn't new, but it wasn't the same. It was done to fast, we weren't married, and our plans fell through. The vision flashed, showing how we fled town, without Bella having a chance to say goodbye to her family. It wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"I don't know Carlisle; I keep getting a range of visions. Everyone's in a panic." Alice's pixie-like face was etched with worry and her eyes bulged. Her voice cracked.

Carlisle kept his thoughts secure, and his face serene. "What is the out-come if we do nothing and let this pass?" I ground my teeth, an objection on my lips before Alice interrupted.

"She dies." She whispers.

* * *

_Critiques and thoughts Please!! _


	6. Vomit

_

* * *

_

First off, I would just like to say thanks to all the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter "Apprehension." It got the most reviews yet! There were so many new names and the reviews all made me so happy! Keep it up!

_You can thank insomnia for this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight - Duh.**_

**Vomit**

BPOV

Edward shut the door and then his voice exploded, causing me to jump two feet in the air. My head twinged uncomfortably as the sound waves hit me and my stomach rolled in a fresh dose of nausea.

"What the hell is going on Alice!?" He screamed causing the door to vibrate.

_That was harsh Edward._

He really shouldn't yell at Alice like that. I leaned forward, trying to catch as much of the inexplicable conversation as possible.

"I don't know!" Alice squeaked her voice traveled easily through the door frame.

My heart started to race. Alice doesn't _know?_

Questions boiled up inside of me, causing my breath to tear through my lungs in jagged gasps.

_Was it werewolves? _No, Alice wouldn't be scared of them. _What about the Volturi? _They know about Alice's ability as well as she does, they know exactly how to counter her visions. My heart skipped. _Maybe. _

An obvious realization hung in the air and I knew I was just in denial.

This was about me. It was always about me.

What else could cause Edward to react so desperately? The sadness in his eyes struck me as I tried to decipher what he was thinking earlier. He was worried about me.

Guilt pulled at my conscious, I must have really scared him. Of course I scared him, I_ fainted_. I literally flopped and fallen in his arms, causing his already over reactive self to explode in horror.

I felt my forehead furrow as I thought of the ramifications of my actions. Was he going to make me stay in the hospitable all week? I just have the flu, I'm dehydrated, nothing to call an ambulance over. He's acting as if I'm on my proverbial death-bed; a smile crossed my lips as the irony sunk in.

The wedding was so close I could practically taste it on the back of my tongue. I couldn't wait to start my life as a vampire, forever binded with Edward in every possible way. In a way, _I am_ on my death bed… Shame painted my face in red; I knew Edward would be furious at this particular thought.

But Edward would never 'hear' the dark inner workings of my mind. A small smile pulled at my lips as I reveled in my smugness

I strained my ears trying to pick up their lost conversation, but I couldn't hear a whisper. My head cleared and the dull throb in my head slowed, pulsing only under the surface. I relaxed in the bed, untwisting my hands that were taut in tight fists and unclenched my teeth as the pain slowly subsided. I guess the drugs were finally kicking in, I thought idly.

Edward's eyes frightened me; the desperation and the fear in his golden orbs hung and stung the atmosphere with trepidation. His voice velvet and rough, as he tried to control his emotions to keep me placate. My hands fluttered to my heart as I tried to control the tears bubbling up inside me. The memory of the pain that hung in his eyes, pulled at my heart, causing it to thump uneasily.

My stomach abruptly churned and I awkwardly stumbled from the bed. I felt my throat tighten and my reflexes constrict trying to force the hot mouthful of vomit back down. I slipped as my socks hit the hard, glassy, surface of the marble floor. I landed desolately, bruising my entire left side in the process. I tiredly crawled across the floor and into the washroom.

The vomit creeped back up my throat and my body shook and heaved, emptying the contents that my stomach held. Dry gasps escaped as my body still stubbornly pushed, my throat started to burn with the motion. When my body finally gave up I hung my head in the toilet. My face was covered in a sheen of perspiration and my eyes watered as I laid my forehead against the cold side of the toilet. I tried dejectedly to reach for the handle to flush my shame down, but my arm waved in the air and my fingers fumbled on the slippery handle. I let my hand drop and twisted myself in a ball, letting sleep take me.

My eyelids fluttered and my muscles ached from the position I maintained from my nap on the bathroom floor. Two cool hands gently lifted my arms from where they clutched at my sides. I lay curled in a fetal position, my hair hung in my face, I must look like a corpse.

I realized immediately that the gentle cold hands that insistently pulled at my arms were vaguely familiar, but entirely disappointing as I identified the tiny cold grasp.

"Alice" I whispered hoarsely. My nose stung from the smell that penetrated the room, and I found myself horizontal as she lithely scooped me up and gently deposited me back in bed. I heard the distant rushing of water and identified it as the swirl of the toilet, from where she must have flushed. She dotingly tucked me in; making sure the blanket was tight and secure around me. I cracked open my eyelids trying to find her face in the velvety darkness that the night created.

My eyes slowly adjusted and an odd pale light found Alice's face. She never looked more human. Her eyes held darkened black rings that sunk in her porcelain skin; her eyes were distant and haggard. Her lips turned down in a concerned scowl.

"Alice," I tried, my lips mouthed the word but created no sound. But I knew she'd understand.

"Shh Bella, its okay, go to sleep." Her voice was soft and gentle, the musical tone was placid and reassuring and I felt myself slowly being pulled into unconsciousness. Before I sunk just behind the enticing notion of slumber, my thoughts pulled and taunted me. First in a whisper, but building and building getting louder and louder as the question swirled around me and caused my heart to beat erratically. My eyes tried desperately to open, to escape the temptation of sleep as the question raged and burned, morphing into an animal that clawed and screamed gnawing at me, squirming and writhing in fury. Turning into a nightmare as my mind melted and sleep overcame me. But the question still lingered, hanging at the back of my head. I knew immediately without a shadow of a doubt that something wasn't right, I didn't get my answers. The question flared angrily, yelling and demanding for my attention.

"Where is Edward?"

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry, I know semi-cliffy.

_Edwards POV next, promise :)_

_Please Review,_


	7. Mystified

_Oh lord this chapter was so so soooo hard to write! You have no idea. This is the first time I've ever written Alice's pov. Please tell me if you like it or not. I really can't tell if I've captured her satisfactorily. Gawd I hope you guys all won't hate me after reading this…_

_Here goes nothing_

_(Love all my reviewers you guys are amazing, you make me feel so good!) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own twilight._

**Mystified**

* * *

_EPOV_

_Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together. "What did you see Alice?"_

_She swallowed hard, trying to control her thoughts to keep me out. But she slipped, I saw just passed her panicked thoughts to see one of her various visions._

_Bella was a vampire. This wasn't new, but it wasn't the same. It was done to fast, we weren't married, and our plans fell through. The vision flashed, showing how we fled town, without Bella having a chance to say goodbye to her family. It wasn't the way it was supposed to happen._

"_I don't know Carlisle; I keep getting a range of visions. Everyone's in a panic." Alice's pixie-like face was etched with worry and her eyes bulged. Her voice cracked._

_Carlisle kept his thoughts secure, and his face serene. "What is the out-come if we do nothing and let this pass?" I ground my teeth, an objection on my lips before Alice interrupted._

"_She dies." She whispers._

* * *

APOV

"What?" Edward said in complete monotone. His face was completely blank his eyes dead, the muscles jumped along his jawbone from the tension it held. His fists were tightly wound stiff at his sides. I could feel the anxiety fuming off of him in waves and could tell he was on the very edge of reason. I quickly examined his future.

His choices spun in different radical directions, it all happened in a shadow of a second. The choices shifted and changed, weaving throughout my head and inevitably transferring to his abrasive, importunate mind. Edward could see what I saw and the choices he made modified. Spinning out of control, altering and shifting through dozens of absurdly irrational choices. Varying from losing compete control and stealing Bella away, to completely illogical reasoning and indecisiveness. His thoughts were extremely childish and inconclusive, leading in several different directions. The visions blurred and stopped as he abruptly picked the one that was immediate and inevitable.

The decision of immediately changing Bella. The vision grew specific closing in on Bella's agonized face. Her tortured screaming, pleading for death as she writhed and seethed on Edwards lap. His eyes were a deep crimson and blood flowed relentlessly from Bella's neck, soaking her and Edward in thick, red, appetizing gore.

My stomach clenched as the vision moved and distorted into the outcome of the ramifications of Edward's choice. The sudden ensured departure, the careful concern taken to transfer Bella without her coming in contact with any humans. The hostility and resentment of Charlie's face, switching to impending bitterness and regret. From Renée to Jacob, sneering at Bella's abrupt departure. The hostility held for her abandonment that served and would never be forgiven. No explanation. No wedding. No goodbyes. Bella's apathetic pallid face, her dark hair framing her bright red eyes as she stared desolately out the window of the Volvo. She would always live in regret.

The decision locked and Edward turned from the room. The verdict was already set in motion and he wasn't changing his mind, even after he saw the consequences of this decision. But the alternative was something he couldn't live with. I didn't blame him, I knew he would never allow Bella to die, but I couldn't permit him to act on his instincts so rashly and ruin Bella's right to say goodbye.

"No Edward." I said gravelly and locked his retreating shoulder in the strongest hold I could possibly maintain against his determined situation. He stopped as my hand connected. He hung his head and buried his fingers in his hair gripping with all his might. I've never seen him so desperately torn. He shook his head and tried to regain his breaking composure. I could tell he barely was able to refrain from breaking; the pain wafted from him in wave's, dousing the atmosphere in anxiety and foreboding. He turned, his dark eyes locking on mine, penetrating past me and seeing into my mind, reading my every thought, seeing my every experience and imposing on my darkest shames.

His eyes were held in agonized pain. The anxiety swimming in the onyx depths disturbed me and caused my instincts to coil and share in his torture.

"Edward, you can't…" I swallowed hard, already feeling his scorn and his posture sag as he prepared to disregard my claim. "Edward listen to me." I said faintly stronger, tightening my grip on his shoulder. "There has to be a better way. We have to look at this _rationally._"

Edward shrugged off my hand and deftly stepped farther in the room. "What do you suggest Alice?" He said, his voice seething with acidic sarcasm. "We just inject Bella with some pain killers and hope for the best." He gave a very pointed glance to Carlisle an accusation deep in his eyes, from unknown thoughts I'd never hear. He started to pace the small cramped space. Carlisle remained clueless from our psychic exchange, but knew better then to interrupt with questions. Edward's feet didn't make a whisper as he sped back and forth; weaving throughout the room around the two chairs that sat in front of Carlisle's desk.

"Alice," I whipped my head up as Carlisle interrupted the tense silence that accumulated. I got lost in the hypnotic rhythm of Edwards constant and perfect sequence of steps, as he still paced like a big cat in a small cage.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked desperately holding on to the tiniest hope that he had suddenly solved the problem without a tear being shed.

"Did you see any sort of explanation as to why Edward can suddenly hear Bella's thoughts?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his flawless forehead creased with tiny lines of worry.

I felt my face scrunch, as I tried to understand what Carlisle said. Edward immediately stopped pacing and his dark eyes glinted as they flashed to mine. His face held expectation and slight apprehension as he waited for my conceivable answer.

"What?" I whispered confusion running throughout every line of my face as I repeated Carlisle's words back in my head, trying to make sense of them. "You can hear Bella's thoughts?" I asked completely mystified.

* * *

_I updated fast!! So please reward me with a much appreciated review. _

_hope you liked it._


	8. Helpless

_Hey readers, so you can thank my boring math teacher for this chapter. Yeah I totally got inspired in math class. And when ideas rush to my head I have to get them down as quick as I can. So instead of dutifully writing notes and doing work, I wrote this. _

_:) lol so enjoy, and such. _

_Mood music: Placebo-Infrared (so good, listen to it NOW!) _

_**Disclaimer: All characters used (and abused) are all the property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Helpless**

Everything around me was vibrating. I felt disconnected from my body; I slowly walked out of my skin and witnessed myself slowly crumbling. The walls around me started moving, shaking and collapsing. The trembling relentlessly continued, and I realized that everything was unnaturally motionless. The shuddering was me; it felt like my own body was trying to jump out of my skin. The walls blurred melding and conjoining, and twisting into a smooth, sufaceless circle, encaging me in the center.

The walls steadily closed in on me, becoming smaller and smaller. I couldn't escape. I searched aimlessly for an imperfection in the solid walls surface, my fingers tumbling over the slippery smoothness, following the walls that barred me, hoping for an escape. No matter how hard I ran, the walls encaged me.

A faint hissing noise streamed through the air, at first faint, barely a whisper, but building and growing into strangled cries, as someone screamed and screamed. The voice was disturbingly familiar and it flowed unreachable, from the other side of the wall. The walls enclosed around me, becoming smaller and smaller. The screaming became distant as the sound waves were obscured from the imprisoning walls. The faint voice was barely heard, but it still hung at the back of my mind, begging and pleading, calling futilely for me. I listened in quiet helpless agony as she breathed in and out in tortured ecstasy.

I've never felt so helpless, scattered thoughts buzzed around me. Meaningless. Everything was meaningless, except the tortured cry that was slowly dimming, and dying.

Alice's vision swirled around me, hauntingly tempting. The decision to change Bella, to escape this, with minimalist regret. To finally make her immortal, so she wouldn't be in danger of the fragile human fatality that would always be a threat over her. The irrational fear inside of me blurred my judgment and only one thought spun inside me, to change her before its too late.

The vision licked and flared in me.

My red eyes glazed over as Bella screamed in my arms, her eyes unfocused and blood streaming from the slash in her throat. Blood stained her neck, running in a sick tempting pool, dosing her hair in slick red. Her mouth framed in gore and her shirt stained in perspiration as she writhed from the pain.

I cringed from the scene, trying to hide from the monster that lay within me, ready to jump at any sign of wavering weakness, always creeping behind my eyes. I loathed this self, this creature that stole all my essential humanity and thrived on my natural instinct.

Everyday I beat it. Fighting and winning against the animal that clawed and fought to be free. I felt a personal victory every time I'd touch Bella's face without the hint of a sudden hostile urge to kill her. To kiss her neck, over her pulse feeling the hot skin beat under my lips as her heart would lurch enthusiastically. I'd lose all conscious thought and self-control as I allowed my human instincts to guide me. But before I'd loose all control, I'd rein in my passion. My human impulses flaring angrily, defying my own carefully planned boundaries. It was hardly any help that Bella fed the fire burning inside me, taking advantage of any weakness I'd succumb too. Instead of feeling fear at my cold threatening touch, she'd beg and plead for more. She craved me as I craved her. I knew that the love I had for Bella could never be conquered by my demon instinct. Nothing could over come that, I reminded myself as the vision mocked me and my carefully composed illusion of my humanity.

This vision granted the monster's wish. I knew with the deepest disgust in myself that the longing existed inside of me. The desire to taste her blood. The monster stalking in the shadows, waiting for the day when I'd change her, when I'd give into my ominous instincts and finally open my lips on Bella's skin, and sink my teeth into her neck. Feeling the hot flesh beating and draining into me. I clenched my fists, the merest fantasy caused the monster to rejoice and rage inside of me.

Loath and disgust flared inside me for what I was. I could never deny the craving I had for Bella's blood, but I knew that I'd be able to stop. To pull away from her neck, to reign in my raging instincts and desire. If nothing else, this vision proved that. No matter how horrible the scene was, it wasn't Bella as a corpse in lifeless eternity. It was Bella's wish. Her with me, eternally as my partner, a vampire second.

I cringed from the word, still hating this decision. But it was what she wanted and the alternative was her death. The only available decisions wafting in my face weren't open to compromise; there was no way I'd allow Bella to die.

Not only did this vision show the monsters wish, but the human's as well. The human that dominated my decisions and controlled my judgment and better instincts. How selfish and egotistical I've become? More human than I've ever felt was this irrational fear of losing her. The complete selfishness of changing her so she'd never leave my side and be forever a monster as I am. The illogical human instinct was all too human; I could almost feel my dead heart beat with the rupture of my skipping emotions.

I paced back and forth concentrating on the tempo of each step, trying to make sense of this situation. Alice stood standing near the door; her arms crossed defiantly, determined not to let me pass by her tiny frame. Carlisle sat at his desk his head buried in his arms. His mind clicking and spinning, running through theories and possibilities. Alice kept on picturing it, flashing, and spinning through her head.

Bella's pallid dead face, her eyes a vivid red, her heart dead, and her emotionless expression as we fled away. Away from everything she knows and is. And I, her kidnapper, corrupting her innocence and stealing her humanity. Not a spark lit her face as Alice replayed the inevitable future.

I kept pacing, determined to remain calm and not overreact. Alice kept chanting through her head,

_There's got to be another way, There's got to be another way._

I swallowed my comment to her frantic hopeless wish. There was no other way. I knew that this had to be done. I knew that Bella would suffer and regret not being able to explain and say goodbye. But the selfishness in me prevailed and I couldn't gamble with her life. The vision flared and licked at my eyes, it brightened as my resolve strengthen and the future set in inevitability. I tried to block Bella's lifeless face, feeling the intense guilt that surfaced over me.

Pain creased Alice's features as she involuntarily stared ahead. She must have known that she wouldn't be able to change my mind.

My muscles coiled, turning to leave and impose this listless future on Bella.

"Alice," Carlisle said, his voice was so clear in the buzzing silence, it was juxtaposed against his languid dim thoughts. I continued pacing pausing in my decision, using Carlisle's empty question as an excuse to stall the unavoidable.

"What is it Carlisle?" Alice asked her voice was high and slightly expectant, hoping for Carlisle to solve this predicament.

But Carlisle was only speaking to fill in the uncomfortable silence that had accumulated around us. He asked his question warily and despondently, "Did you see any sort of explanation as to why Edward can suddenly hear Bella's thoughts?"

I looked up expectantly at Alice, waiting for her conceivable answer. I was shocked to see her confused vacant eyes. Her mind was blank.

I expected the obvious; that somehow I had finally broken through and was granted with Bella's closed enticing secrets. I guessed that it was inevitable and only time could allow my mind to conquer Bella's.

But Alice's eyes surprised me. They didn't hold the usual all knowing spark that danced smugly across her features, instead it was replaced with mystification.

"What?" she whispered dazed as she ran through the words a couple of times in her head. "You can hear Bella's thoughts?" she asked, her glazed eyes pointed on me.

"You didn't know?" I asked not even trying to hide the confusion that dosed my tone.

"No!" Alice said in evident surprise her forehead creased and her brain began spinning clicking through Bella's future.

I barely had time to swear before we both registered what happened. Bella's sprawled and shaking form on the floor, hugging the putrid toilet pressing her face to the cold surface. The room spun her pallid face was pasty and sticky, her hair clinging relentlessly to her face. The toilet swirling in vomit, the smell dosing the atmosphere. I swore again and swiftly turned intending to run from the room to pick Bella up off the floor.

But before I flinched, a more disturbing image swirled in my face. Dosing in Alice's mind and transferring to mine.

As soon as my decision to help Bella conveyed, affecting the future, the vision distorted. Altering and morphing, becoming increasingly painful as the vision of Bella's shaking form melted into the future.

As soon as I entered the washroom intending to help her, it changed. Bella had laid quiet and seemingly peaceful on the ground, only an involuntary shudder would escaped her. As soon as I went to her side, attempting to help her up, she started screaming. Her face distorted as she clutched her head in agony. I stood helplessly beside her, my hands uselessly around her waist and running up her arms to break her grasp around her head. I tried helplessly to pry her hands from her head. She pulled away clenching her hair in handfuls of sticky mahogany strands. She screamed and writhed on the ground. I still tried uselessly to help her but she begged me not to touch her.

It abruptly cut off. I whipped my head around, catching Alice's eyes. Her face was pinched and her eyes swam with accusations as they stared coldly back at me. The dark depths sunk and the whites of her eyes dominated the slits.

Another vision spun in the air, this one was desolate and very final. _Alice_ slowly entered the washroom; her eyes cautious as she vigilantly approached Bella's still form that hugged the toilet. Alice gently guided Bella up and carried her back to the bed. "Alice" she whispered her eyes closed and her voice faint. She opened her eyes into slits, the brown depths encircled in red. "Alice," she mouthed again as her eyelids drooped.

"Shh Bella, its okay, go to sleep." Alice said reassuring, gently sweeping back Bella's hair that stuck to her wet skin.

The vision melded turning into nothingness.

The comprehension was thick and heavy in the air, I hung my head refusing to meet Alice's condemning eyes. I swallowed hard refusing to accept it. The delusions of my denial didn't last and the truth settled over me, the pain inevitable as the realization stared me in the face. I was the cause of Bella's pain the reason she was dying.

* * *

_Hey gorgeous readers. are you confused, feel free to ask me anything._

_I'll update as soon as you review. _

_; ) how do ya like them apples_


	9. Questions and Answers

**OMG **I UPDATED!! _(be proud)_

_Okay guys, in lamest terms (the worst excuse possible) I have had serious writers block. Which coincidentally means this chapter is a tad (forced) so needless to say this isn't my best chapter. But hey I updated :D_

_**Disclaimer: Alas I don't own twilight shocker right?**_

**Questions and Answers **

BPOV

A dull blue, closer to black played on my eyelids, mirroring the grimy light that a new day delivered.

I woke up.

I didn't have to differentiate from where I was. My eyelids didn't flicker and my breathing didn't pick-up. I was still in the hospital room. I could tell by the smell, the taste of ammonia and the stark shock of bleach that creeped up my nose. It was familiar, but not comforting.

My eyelids were heavy as I tried to ease them open. I fluttered my fists in slight expectation and a wave of panic and pain washed over me. My hand grasped anxiously at the empty air.

I wrenched my unwilling eyes open and sat up, my head spun with the rupture of my unexpected lurch. I quickly settled back into the pillows gathering the heavy blankets that lay heavily on top of me and pushed them down to expose my torso.

My head burned and my body was covered in a thin sheen of sticky perspiration.

Tears welled and slowly slithered down my cheeks.

The room was eerily empty. It was as if the world had stopped, I strained my ears trying to pick up any sort of sound that a usual hospital would emit. A small beeping or the faint thud of a footstep, but nothing echoed, not even a hushed whisper.

Irrational thoughts swarmed in my head. He promised. My hands still searched frantically for him. Why didn't he come back? He promised me! He promised!

A ting patch of pale light played on the ground. The day began to brighten.

The tears picked up, running hysterically down my face.

I was faintly aware of the dull throb of my constant headache. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the empty chair that seemed to mock me with its barrenness.

My heart lurched; he hadn't been here all night. Why? What possible excuse enamored him to leave?

He said he'd be back soon. Panic caught my throat, choking my breath and causing my heart to stutter and then pick up twice as fast.

I was hazily aware of my actions as I allowed my instincts to wash over me and control my decisions. I threw the covers off my chest and staggered from the bed. The only thought running through my head was piercing determination.

A throttling blow of chills skittered over me, knocking my breath away and stalling my feet in their path. My body began to shudder and convulse from the freezing cold that crackled over my skin. My stomach rolled and I could feel the sensation of the prospect of more unwelcome stomach heaving. I dug my fingernails into my palms. My muscles contracted and objected from the sudden activity. I blanched, quickly fumbling to put my shaking form back into the confines of the blankets. I continued to shiver under the sheet of fabric and my stomach didn't settle.

Thoughts ran through me, leaving me desperate. My emotions ranged from hysterical anger to anxious depression.

Where was Edward?

That same question had haunted my dreams. Alice was the one to rescue me last night.

Concurrently as I thought of her, the doorknob slowly turned. I weekly sat up in anticipation of the unveiling of her. I knew it wasn't Edward, and that caused my numb sadness to brighten and sting my insides.

"Hey," Alice sighed as she entered.

I examined her face greedily. Her eyes were a little brighter then the darker depth they had been yesterday.

She unhurriedly danced to my side. Sliding her body up to sit on the very edge of my bed. Her face was eerily calm her expression was off, almost detached.

Questions burned my mouth fighting to lift off my tongue in understandable English. But she silenced me even before I cracked open my chapped lips.

She pushed a glass of water in my hands. Her eyes were hard and I knew there was no point in fighting. I quickly downed the glass sputtering on the last drops.

I used the back off my hand to wipe my mouth. "Alice what the hell is going on?" I asked as soon as my mouth was clear. I didn't wait for her to answer, but kept on speeding through my raging questions, flying out of my mouth faster then they could leave my lips. "Where the hell is Edward? Why were you acting so insane yesterday? Is the Volturi here or something? Why would Edward lie? He-"

She cut me off. Her hand smothered my flapping mouth, cutting off my spiel of indignant queries.

"Shh Bella, calm down. You're sick. Maybe you should go back to sleep?" She said patronizingly. She wasn't even trying to hide the condescension that lined her tone. A quick flash of a picture spotted my vision. It was a vibrant, violent display of aggressive actions that involved Alice's neck clutched in my feeble grasp. I was surprised at myself, I wasn't a violent person, but I knew this vision was hardly intrusive, considering it was physically impossible for me to harm Alice, even if she didn't defend herself.

I inhaled, trying to catch my anger and dilute it. "Alice. Please." I asked her through my teeth. "Just tell me what's going on."

I didn't miss it. It was the tiniest catch of light that played across Alice's eyes. Her masked slipped for the barest fraction of a second, but it was enough to let me know that something was sickeningly wrong. In that flash of a second, her emotions were plain on her face, uncertainty mixed with pain, flanking on guilt.

I felt my breathing hitch as I deciphered her face as she fumbled to conceal her emotions replacing her detachment.

I narrowed my eyes. "Alice why are you here?" I asked shrewdly.

She raised her eyebrows, probably surprised by the sudden determination concealed in my tone "Umm," she began uncertainly. I knew she'd be looking ahead to follow my plan and sniff it out before I could even decided if it was prudent. But I was faster, quickly changing my plans to irrelevant tasks, pulling her off of my trail. She furrowed her brow, curiosity lining her expression, but she answered me just the same. "I was just going to tell you that you're going to be fine, and that Edward just wanted to get some last-minute hunting in. He actually went with Jasper and Emmett on a trip farther north for bigger game… uhh they probably won't be back for about a week."

I composed my expression. I knew without a doubt that she was lying. There was no way that Edward would leave without saying goodbye. And there wasn't a chance that he'd leave my side if I was sick, even if I did just have the flu. I cringed glancing at the empty chair before me. The slightest touch of doubt crossed my mind. If that were true why wasn't Edward here now?

I pulled my thoughts away from that painful area, instead focusing on Alice. I had to work hard to come across as casual and uninterested, but my plan vanquished and I couldn't control the hurt that distorted my words. "Alice, Edward _promised_ that he would come back right away and tell me what is going on." I could see that she had taken a breath to interrupt me. I ignored her attempt and continued, trying to control the threatening tears that obscured my vision. "Because there is definitely something going on. You can't even try to deny that! Alice, I thought we were best friends and I really feel like your stabbing me in the back. You know what's going on and I swear if you don't tell me, I will never forgive you!" By the end of my rant my voice had rose and the tears had fallen, dosing my head in scarlet. I know I was being a tad dramatic but I needed my point to come across.

Alice dropped my gaze and a smile lifted my lips as I saw the defeat in her golden eyes. "Okay," she sighed. "But Edward will surely kill me for telling you this. I hope you know that. And he was putting so much thought process into breaking this to you as _gently_ as possible."

"Break _what_ to me exactly?" I asked skeptically. She lifted her face capturing my eyes. I felt goose bumps skitter over my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Her expression hardened and her lips slowly parted.

"Ohh just that he is literally attacking your brain…Which is causing you to have these unexplainable headaches…" she raised her eyebrows and a smile played on her lips lifting her cheeks until it dominated her entire face. "_Also_ in an interesting twist of fate, because of Edwards relentless attack on your brain, has finally given him access to your thoughts."

"What?!" I screamed.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated. :)_


	10. Unintentional Attack

_Hey loyal readers…these are my own theories and interpretation about this whole complicated situation. So (as you all know) none of this applies to the books, I'm just using my own twisted ideas and speculations to fuel this story. I'd love to hear your opinions or your own thoughts about the inner workings of Bella's fascinating brain._

_I realize some of you are still a little confused so I'm gonna attempt to explain in this chapter, just a little recap; (I hope it's not too tedious to those who understand this.)_

_**Disclaimer: I'm just a lowly reader of the twilight trilogy and I only use the characters and subject them to my crazed ideas.**_

**Unintentional Attack **

EPOV

* * *

_The vision melded turning into nothingness._

_The comprehension was thick and heavy in the air, I hung my head refusing to meet Alice's condemning eyes. I swallowed hard, refusing to accept it. The delusions of my denial didn't last and the truth settled over me, the pain inevitable as the realization stared me in the face. I was the cause of Bella's pain the reason she was dying._

* * *

**(Back in chapter 6)**

"I'll go," Alice said firmly. I didn't react, but she wasn't expecting an answer. She knew there was no way that I'd leave and greet the horrid image that played and threatened behind my eyelids.

Shame filled me as I faced Carlisle's questioning eyes.

"Edward what just happened?" he asked, trying to keep his mind cautiously blank.

I ignored him, barely hearing his words behind the buzzing that contorted and blared in my ears.

I never felt so sick. Waves of shame and pain broke through my core. I involuntarily shuddered. My body shook; I buried my head in my arms and tried to take in steadying breaths.

Carlisle's thoughts were shocked as he stood helplessly, watching me breakdown.

I didn't feel any need to reassure him. I concentrated as hard as I could, listening to Alice's steady step as she danced through the halls to Bella's rescue.

What just happened? I repeated to myself helplessly, running through Alice's various visions. Trying to put what went wrong in chronological order. How was I the one responsible for Bella's agony? I flinched as the memory of Alice's lost vision swirled in my face. Bella's head retched back, her hands in her hair, screaming, begging for me not to touch her. The pain shaking her, causing her to writhe in a pool of agony on the bathroom floor. The guilt slowly danced on my crumbling nerves and the vision melted before my eyes, a distant memory that would never come to be.

It was all interconnected; Bella had horrible headaches the first day that I finally break through her forbidden mind. In the vision when I went to help her, she started writhing and screaming in apparent pain. But when Alice goes's to her rescue, her future completely changes. Instead of the suffering that my presence obviously causes her, she's inept and sick, not fine, but not enduring devastating torture.

The truth was staring me in the face.

I was doing this to her. I'm the one that caused her this pain. There wasn't a doubt in my unrelenting realization.

The comprehension stung and clawed at my insides, slowly crawling up my throat and stifling the air. As soon as I came in contact with Bella, her headaches would heighten in pain. But how could I be the cause…?

The doorknob turned, cutting off my tangled thoughts and explanations. "What do you mean, 'it's your fault'?!" Alice hissed, urgency in her tone, as she slipped through the tiny crack the door emitted. Her eyes were glazed and confused, and even though her tone and expression held a hard confident disposition, I could see the panic behind her golden orbs.

I examined her mind greedily, seeing Bella safely drift to sleep. Guilt struck a cord as I watched Bella's brow furrow and her eyes flutter. Asking without words where I was. Even sick, in her half wake, she was so beautiful; it caused me physical pain to be away from her for this long.

But I cut the discomfort off, trying not to focus on my own agony at breaking my promise to her. I was far longer then I let on, and I still hadn't worked out a plan on breaking the news to her. I cringed, how _was _I supposed to explain that I could suddenly hear her thoughts…?

"Think about it!" I barked, running my hand distractedly through my tousled hair.

I tried to detach myself from the situation. To speak objectively and to keep in control of my crumbling emotions. "I'm attacking Bella's mind." I spoke in monotone but on the inside, my body was breaking, clawing and ripping itself apart.

"What?! How is that possible?" Carlisle asked, his thoughts were jumbled and confused. His brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend the constant turn in the conversation.

We both ignored him.

I broke away from my body, letting my words penetrate through me without second thought or questioning retaliation.

"My _mind…_" I choked, stumbling with coherentness. "…I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts… But that didn't mean I didn't want too. —In fact I wished for it on a daily basis…" Silence passed though the room, a chill began creeping up my spine. The words choked and sputtered on the tip of my tongue. "Finally I gained access to Bella's mind, but at what price…" I barely whispered, my thoughts began to run together and my explanations slowly faded into perturbed denial.

"It makes sense," Alice said, her brow furrowed, her lips barely moved as she spoke. Her mind kept flashing, running, diluting, and pacing back and forth into the future. Seeing too many things, too fast to catch as they spun in her vision and transferred to my insistent mind.

"You're entering Bella's mind, —_attacking_ her— because you want too—"

I cut Alice off, unable to hold my infraction at such an indignant accusation.

"There is no way I want to attack Bella's mind!" I spoke each word distinctly each syllable laced with malice. I wasn't defending myself, but speaking straight undeniable fact. I would _neve_r want to attack Bella's mind.

Alice waved her hand casually, brushing off my refutation with a roll of her eyes. "No of course you don't_ want_ to attack Bella's mind, but you _are_…at least subconsciously." She closed her eyes, her expression hardened as a look of intense concentration played on her features.

Her golden eyes flickered opened. "You _want_ to hear Bella's thoughts _so_ badly that you are subconsciously —unintentionally—intervening and attacking the wall that Bella inconceivably has in her mind to keep _you _out." Alice seamed confident in her speculations, but she didn't seam happy about it as she carefully added, "And it looks like your mind's winning the proverbial battle."

"But how?" I sputtered feeling my impatience creep and my waning fingers tingle at the absence of Bella's touch. "And what 'wall' exists in Bella's mind…? Why her…? Why isn't everyone in pain in my mere presence?" I asked sarcastically trying to smother the human part of me that yearned for Bella, how long had we been apart?

Alice smiled sadly, light didn't touch her eyes. "I don't know."

"It's all guesswork and speculation." Carlisle spoke, his voice reverberated off the walls and he stood up, finally making his presence known.

_I can't take the apprehension anymore! I curse their psychic abilities._ His thoughts sifted out a crack, but he quickly closed his mind. He furrowed his brow, trying to make sense out of the little information he knew.

"We all know Bella's brain is on a different scale then all of us. She can somehow repel the talents of our kind when they intrude and play on her mind. — Aro, Jane, and _you_, Edward. Obviously we can't explain her wonderingly ability, but it's evidently on a higher level then we can hope to comprehend. She patently has some sort of defense mechanism that repels any sort of intrusion or 'attack' on her mind. But…" his eyebrows furrowed, his mind working fast. A clicking machine, pulleying back and forth, debating between reason and implausibility, understandable circumstance and supernatural manifestation, with science and logic.

"Maybe with time… your relentless _desire_ to intrude on her mind, has somehow shifted the wall that exists in her mind. Maybe she can't fend you off any longer…" My face fell at his logic, hopelessness conquered with chills, a bitter beginning in an endless eternity.

"Or perhaps it has something to do with her health…" Carlisle reprimanded quickly, "I mean, she _is_ sick, she has a serious flu and her immune system is weak. Maybe when she gets back on her feet, she'll be strong enough to counter your brain waves again…but as I said this is all just a theory."

Silence fell over us, thoughts buzzed in the air, but I was too lost in my own to listen to them.

"So my brain waves are subconsciously attacking Bella because I want to hear her thoughts _that _badly." I asked already seeing the truth in the words but needing a reassurance.

"Precisely" Alice and Carlisle said in unison.

My head spun.

O.K.

"What the hell are we supposed to do about this little problem I have suddenly developed, which inconveniently causes my girlfriend to bear vast physical agony?" I asked with petulance not expecting an answer in the slightest.

* * *

_I just want to say thanks to all the__ Anonymous__ reviewers out there. _

_You are all amazing,_

_I write for all of you, so please review!_


	11. Truth and Lies

_Yay I updated, now go tell me how proud you are of me! _

_**Disclaimer: It's been established. **_

**Truth and Lies**

APOV

The answer was so simple, hardly in grasp of the tips of my fingers, so close I could taste it on the back of my tongue.

I was just yet to discover it.

Edward had already assumed the worst, jumping to all the wrong conclusions in his cynical, pessimistic way of his. But we could solve this, we've been through worse… and there is absolutely NO WAY that this wedding is being cancelled.

I spent too many precious, irreplaceable hours planning. Everything was perfect, all the preparations finalized…it's too late to cancel; it is simply not an option. There will be a wedding whether they like it or not.

I sighed, trying to push the pout out of my lips.

This is _so_ like Edward, to steal all my hopes and dreams a mere week from the big day, because he insists on changing her, under the justification that she _may… possibly, _die if he doesn't.

Sadness swirled over me as I watched a vision build in my head. Bella's wedding dress shoved to the back of the closet, never to be worn, but forgotten. Watched as all the long white candle sticks, (simple yet elegant) flutter into a heap of trash. The blush silk tablecloths never being used, the gifts never being open, and all the food never being eaten. But worst of all, knowing how much they wanted this.

I've seen Bella trying to dance, preparing for their first, hoping beyond hope that Edward wouldn't catch her. How she'd blush every time me and Rosalie teased her about the wedding night. I watched her face the first time she tried on her dress. Watched the tiny flick of a flame grow in her eyes, seeping through her skin in undeniable pleasure. How could she be denied her wedding day? How could she be denied her right to say a proper goodbye?

A sad smile skittered over my lips as new images burned in my head. I was probably the only one who knew how badly Edward wanted this. I'd seen him practicing his vows. Reciting lines of poetry, blowing through countless classic romances, trying to discover the right words to describe his love to Bella. He was old fashioned, wanting his claim on Bella done the proper conventional way. But it wasn't just traditional principle driving his desire, but real conviction. He wanted everything for her, to vow his love to her forever, and now he's forced into taking it all away.

"What the hell are we supposed to do about this little problem I have suddenly developed, which inconveniently causes my girlfriend to bear vast physical agony?" Edward's words kept repeating in my mind. Echoed in the small monotone, seemingly carless, tone.

It all seamed so inopportune. How could anyone have such wretchedly bad luck.

xxx

It was all set, even before the words lifted out of his mouth. Even before he had begun to think over the consequences. He would change Bella. He would change her before it was too late.

I knew what was spinning through his head. The dull light that played in the depths of his dark eyes. I could see the irrational human display of hopelessness, mixed with apprehension and fear, worst of all guilt.

He couldn't chance it, couldn't let anything harm Bella, let alone that harm be himself. He would leave, if it were a choice, but he knew that that particular decision was in poor light, that it would kill him before it had a chance to tear Bella apart, again. It wasn't an option and it didn't even linger in the darkest part of his mind for more then a slight tenor of a bleak wish.

Hopelessness is all that existed and only one choice remained. The decision that Bella had always wanted. She never wanted to marry him; she never wanted to walk down the isle. She had made it perfectly clear how much she resented the idea. That's all that he could think. He thought that the problem would dispense as quickly as it was let on, he could live without marrying her, he only needed her.

It seamed like a perfectly reasonable action to solve this hopeless problem, to cancel the wedding and change her before things had a chance of becoming worse.

But he was forgetting one hard and very prominent factor of this entire exchange.

The vision swirled through my eyes in small dark light, blurred and very flawed. Nothing set in stone, even though Edward was determined and unwilling to change his mind.

His jaw twisted, as impatience crept over his eyes and darkened his features.

I tried to keep my thoughts blank and unperturbed, trying to keep him and his sardonic brainwaves out. I could feel his dark eyes boring two holes in the side of my head as I refused to meet his eyes.

I brought my fingertips over my temple, concentrating harder. Trying to dose the vision in light. Flashes only existed and the pictures were obscured, as if the popping, painful, spike of your eyes vision, trying to adjust to too much light after being blanketed with darkness.

Dull light in each flash of a picture was pointed from a faraway unimportant direction, offering no reassurance that this was the right decision.

Sparks and spinning choices interrupted my point in reason. The vision of Bella dead flickered for a fraction of a second over my glazed eyelids. I blinked quickly spinning to see Edward noticeably flinch. I bit my lip sending my mind spiraling as I looked farther, using Edward's newly rectified decision as a scatter point.

The earlier vision, when Bella existed as a vampire melted, turning into a memory that would never come to be. Edward had decided to leave, to give Bella a proper chance to say goodbye without him by her side. She would have no one's hand to hold, no one's shoulder to lean on as she would say goodbye to everyone she loved, without the slightest reassurance or explanation at such a dramatic display of emotion.

But too many things offered as a distraction. Too many obstacles were still there to overcome. And one obstacle in particular was profusely being ignored.

The visions darkened considerably as I thought this.

"Alice," Edward hissed. Not liking where my thoughts were heading. His patience was less to be desired.

"What Edward?! You asked me to look and see what the outcome is, of this stupid impromptu choice! It's not _my_ fault that it's unclear." I raised my eyebrows noticeably, sending the peak of my lips in a sly twisted smile. "Now who's the only person who could defy Edward's choice in inevitability, Carlisle?" I asked sarcastically, ignoring the hard grimace that took over Edwards face.

Carlisle's face twisted with pity, "Edward you know Bella will not go for this…" he trailed.

Edward's face was less then impressed as he paced back and forth, ripping his fingers in and out of his hair. "Bella…Bella won't have a choice." He said, struggling for words.

I laughed, sending a wave of dry petulance in the air. "And how do you think you'll manage that? Do you plan on physically dominating her Edward? To hold her down while sinking your teeth into her flesh _without_ her permission? Do you really want to become the monster you're trying to hide her from?" My words were laced in sarcasm, but I painted a very vivid picture in my mind. I knew without a doubt that Edward would never do this, but I was tired of playing this guessing game.

Edward sucked in an indignant breath, a loud growl cracking through his clenched teeth. "No Alice that is exactly the opposite of my 'plan.'" his words were controlled and matched my sarcasm, but his defensive pose and darkened eyes were still bared.

"Edward, Bella wants this marriage now. _You've_ convinced her it's the right thing to do." I sighed dropping the sarcasm and allowing my voice to wallow in sympathy. "She's not going to back-out, and I have the feeling that she'll still try to go through with it even if you continue to attack her mind."

"No. She. Won't." Edward stated. His fists hard and his tone dosed in determination. I was just about to open my lips to object, but he cut me off. "Not if I ask her." he said. His entire façade melted until only vulnerability was left. He seamed physically agonized at his own words meaning.

And I knew he was right. If he asked her, if he said to just trust his decision and to trust in him, she would no longer be an obstacle. Bella would jump off a cliff if Edward said the word. She wouldn't put a second's hesitation, in any decision if she knew that's what he wanted. She loved him too much. It was pure manipulation and Edward was playing the dirtiest game if he were going to subject and sink lower then dirt to drive anyone to such an infraction.

I shook my head, just as a new vision danced apathetically in bright light on the backs of my eyelids. Edward's choices flowing to the future, switching the bleak unanswered plots and setting the future in unavoidable inevitability.

Exactly what he wanted. Exactly the wrong answer. The wedding swirling in an abyss of nothingness, goodbyes a brink and unobtrusive affair, and Bella's unavoidable change.

Edward smiled a sad smile as he watched the vision blur and sink back into the layers of my mind.

"Edward…" I said in defeat.

He cut me off, not even offering an apologetic glance. "Carlisle, will you tell Bella I went hunting and that I'll be back soon. Don't tell her anything else. And wait for my call." He added threateningly.

"Alice," he pointed me a dark look. "Make sure she'll be able to say goodbye."

"Edward," I sighed already knowing that arguing was pointless.

He closed his eyes, "Tell her I'm sorry I broke my promise."

Before we both could react, he left. His choice led him to Jasper and Emmett. He planned on hunting big game to slake his appetite, already preparing for her inevitable change.

Carlisle slowly got up, his face pallid and twisted in tired lines. "I'll tell her." I whispered. Not waiting for him to reply I fled from the room.

xxx

I remain faithful to _my_ decision. Because fate wasn't cruel enough to play on them any longer. They deserved this. And I would bend every right of reason to my will, enabling it to make them see reason. There would be a wedding whether they liked it or not.

All I needed was a plan. And I knew exactly who could help me. I smiled slightly as I twisted Bella's doorknob.

"Hey," I sighed, seeing Bella already up. She looked notably better, but her eyes were narrowed into fine slits as she glared at me.

I slowly came to her side, sliding onto the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb any part of her fragile body.

I knew Edward would kill me later, in fact I knew Bella would kill me later as well. And I knew I was playing just as unfair as Edward, but I also knew that they'd thank me in the end.

If Edward wasn't going to tell Bella the truth then I would. I just wouldn't tell her the entire extent of Edward's stupid plan. I would build my own plan and have Bella think it was her own.

The only flaw was I still needed to find the right answer.

* * *

_Hey guys as soon as you beat 76 reviews I'll post the next chapter..._


	12. JOLT

_OMG! That's right, I updated. Are you as surprised as me right now?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. –Sigh-**_

**JOLT**

BPOV

* * *

_"Ohh just that he is literally attacking your brain…Which is causing you to have these unexplainable headaches…" she raised her eyebrows and a small smile played on her lips lifting her cheeks until it dominated her entire face. "__Also__ in an interesting twist of fate, because of Edwards relentless attack on your brain, has finally given him access to your thoughts."_

_"What?!" I screamed._

* * *

Silence stretched before me. I didn't realize how close I was on the brink of impossible control, my throat seamed to have closed cutting off any hope of releasing the many questions that began to toil relentlessly in my impromptu mind.

I tried repeating her words, they still didn't sound real no matter how long and drawn out they kept chiming in my ears, like a repetitive clock in a silent room. The meaning seemed to strike clearer and more relenting. Each note of the words throttling harder, consequences building higher, weaving back and forth, claiming all reason I had left until nothing else existed, like the final stoke of twelve.

_Attacking your brain_…_causing you to have these headaches…access to your thoughts._

The gist was hardly adequate, Edward could read my mind. That information alone caused my breath to knock out of me. Like a solid blow directly aimed at my chest, claiming my balance and my head in momentarily surprise.

Alice peered closely at me, her hand tight over my own. Her grip was strong enough to thrust me back in reality. The cold slide of her skin and the sweet nectar of her breath as words gushed through her mouth in an icy breeze, brushing the tip of my nose. I realized detachedly that she was speaking. Her mouth slowly moving in a freeze frame picture, the words creating no sound. The only sound that existed was the stinging faint buzz coming from a far distance in the right of my ear. I wasn't far gone enough not to realize that the buzz was created in my own mind.

Concern sparked in her eyes. Probably realizing that I couldn't hear what she was saying. I knew she wasn't lying, she was my best friend and even though she tried to ease the information in slight irrelevance, I knew she was just as scared as I.

The information was as impossible as it was plausible. Edward had always been able to read the thoughts of those around him, and I took too much pride in being the one exception to his unfeasible gift.

I swallowed hard, trying to recount the thoughts that bubbled up without delay or control the last time Edward and I were together. What had he heard? Did he think differently about me? Did he find my thoughts as tedious and droning as the next teenager? Was it a disappointment or a relief? Did he still think I was mysterious or now was I proved to be completely typical?

My heart picked up, and my stomach twisted. Thoughts were so random and unaccountable. Your mind spinning through so many each second. Countless ideas and swirling judgments. How many horrible snide's did you catch just before they slipped off the tip of your tongue? Lust, shame, malicious opinions, quick judgments and wrong perceptions, all filtered throughout the layers of your mind. Edward had heard everything before I edited, before I even thought to be ashamed of miss-fitting discernments and lost encounters.

But too many questions began hurling themselves at the side of my head, imploring to be free, and harder to reconcile with inconceivable answers. Although, it explained Edward's sudden evasion and my mysterious headaches. The unexpected throbs puncturing in the center of my skull, a perfect difference from my temple in a jittery punch of unexplained electricity.

Alice's smile was bitter in a twist of sadness. It scared me more then the news, because I knew she didn't know how the future could rectify such an unfortunate situation.

"Bella…? Bella!" the sound waves were in blurs, barely audible through the thick air hanging in a haze of wavy vision in my sight. I watched Alice's mouth move, the words in a bad variance with her speech, like a low-budget movie with a bad dub.

Before I could answer her, I watched as her arm lifted, cutting the thick air in a slash of movement. Dazed and slow, her hand sifted in and out of my vision, faster then humanly possible, her hand shot out, just a white blur in the air. Stars danced before my eyes, and a stuttering shock of white heat played on my cheek, my head whipped back from where she slapped me.

"Jesus Christ! Alice!" I screeched lifting my hand to cradle the throb now beating in my cheek, where surely an exact replica of her hand-print was now imprinted.

"Oh shit, sorry Bella. Oh my god, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard! Seriously I only meant it to be a slight jolt to snap you out of it," her face was panic stricken, her eyes scanning my face, in stuttering terror.

After the initial shock lifted, I realized she really didn't hit me that hard. The unexpected swiftness caused the fathomed pain. "Its okay Alice," I said "just remember I'm a _very_ fragile human, while you're a _very_ strong vampire. Next time let's refrain from any sort of physical violence. OK?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, a hint of a smirk on my lips.

She sighed, relief flooding her features. I noticed briefly the vague outlines of tiny lines forming darkly underneath her black eyes. "I'm truly sorry Bella, I thought you had agoraphobia, or vasovagal syncope, or just a plain panic attack."

"I'm not _that _delicate Alice." I said sarcastically, while rubbing the throb in my cheek. She raised her eyebrows, contradiction shining in her glassy eyes.

She sighed, taking in a deep unnecessary breath before filling me in on Carlisle's theories.

It more or less made sense. Edward wanting to read my thoughts that much, that my weak mind couldn't take his penetrating brain waves, until finally he broke through and was granted with my very uninteresting thoughts.

I sighed heavily. "Alice, as much as I want to avoid the subject… what are we going to do? And where is Edward?" I demanded malice in my tone as I asked the last question. I could feel my throat and muscles tighten waiting in anticipation for her answers.

"I was telling the truth, Bella." Alice said indignantly, "Edward went hunting with Jasper and Emmett."

Why would Edward be hunting? This is exactly the type of situation Edward had always feared. I knew he must be miserable, knowing that he was the one who caused my pain. I knew it was his worst nightmare, and this fact alone caused my defenses to rise and my head to explode in apprehension.

"What?! Why? What the hell is wrong with him?!" I asked bluntly not bothering to lower my livid volume, rising louder and harder, causing heat to flood my cheeks.

Faster then she probably expected me to notice, a smile stretched over her face. But it was covered suspiciously quickly, but smugness still lingered deep in the darkness of her orbs.

I narrowed my eyes, suspecting an ulterior motive to her façade. Realization played over my eyes. Alice's words ringing back in my ears. Edward would never go hunting under these circumstances unless… "He's planning on changing me, isn't he?" I asked barely audibly, uncertainty mixed with surprise. As soon as the words lifted out of my mouth I knew they were true.

What other choice was he faced with? What other improbable answer could possibly solve this distressing insight?

Shock hardened Alice's eyes, "Yes he is." she said bitterly.

"But…"

"The wedding," we said concurrently.

"No," I breathed.

Our wedding underlined and overdone, planned, and perfected. The turning point of my human life. The fulfillment of our agreement, the achievement too our biggest compromise. The grand finale of my life, the goodbyes and perfect departure, the ideal excuse for my demise.

Our wedding, dreams layered over the spectacle. Edward's eyes glazed over in wistful anticipation. The hope of our wedding night, the perfect human experience lost in a swirling toilet, flushed away in one decision. Lost to Edward and his stubborn disposition.

"No," I repeated, determination lining my tone, "This is bull-shit! There is no way were cancelling our wedding!" Fierce resolve burned in my throat.

I locked eyes with Alice; her face distorted as the same smug smile captured her lips. "Now were talking," she chimed.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she would never allow Edward to cancel this wedding under any circumstances, especially without a fight.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed, already feeling tired, my face draining colour as I felt a sharp twist pull at my stomach. Nausea dominating my posture as I sagged deeper in the mattress.

I gave her a quizzical glance. "Bella, Edward is not the most compromising mind to challenge. And when it comes to your safety, he's not open to any sort of reasoning. He is completely set; no decision is deterring his resolve."

"Great," I said icily, "very promising, Alice."

"Bella, you're the only one he's going to listen too. It's not like he's going to change you into a vampire without your consent."

"But how can I make him see reason if he refuses to see me without the risk of causing me indefinable pain?!" I asked frustration unraveling rashness.

"Easy," Alice said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"We'll do exactly what he plans on doing to you…" She said smug.

"Which is?!"

"We'll ask him, it's what he was planning to get you to agree on pushing the change before the wedding."

"In his non-existent dreams," I scoffed.

Alice smiled sarcastically, "You went through with it in my vision— you can't deny that boy anything he asks. But conveniently enough, he has the same problem."

I scrunched up my face confused, "So _I'll_ ask _him_, which he _was_ planning on imposing on me, if we can still have the wedding?"

"Yes," she said as if she were talking to a two-year old.

"Okay, but what about my headaches? He won't go through with it, if I were in any sort of pain."

"Exactly," she said, "first we have to solve that little problem."

I raised my eyebrows, "Any suggestions?"

"Nope," she offered, "completely clueless, but I'm sure you'll think of something."

My jaw dropped. Alice is seriously going crazy.

* * *

_Can you guys beat 81 reviews? I sure hope you can… _


	13. Mindless Endeavor

_I wanna thank all of the amazing reviewers who have sent me many of your own theories and ideas on this story, all of them are crazy insightful and really well-thought out, _—_but I'm happy to say, that none of you are even close to my original narrative. _

_I know some of you guys won't be happy with this ending, but not every writer can please every reader, but hopefully you guys have enjoyed reading this, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. _

_Listen to: _

_Three Wishes__ by The Pierces_

_Inside My Head__ by Radiohead_

_**Disclaimer: It's definitely been established. **_

**Mindless Endeavor **

EPOV

* * *

**"_Bella, I could kill you," he whispered. _**

**"_I don't think you could."_**

**"_Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More that, you don't want to hurt me… so much so that I don't think that you ever could." _**

_**-Eclipse p. 447**_

* * *

The steps I took were studious and calculated. The throb of each footstep falling harder and louder, echoing around the halls and causing swift vibrations, like a small ripple disturbing the glassy surface of a stretch of water.

I looked up, setting my vision in bewildering confusion as the hallway focused, the walls closed in on me, a dizzying dolly-shot lining up the deserted hallway in utter trepidation, a single doorway lying in the center of the shot.

My eyes blurred, and the shapes and pieces making up the world around me jumped in and out of place. The stretch of marble tile at my feet broke into thousands of splintered particles, flooding from the ground, to spin distractedly before my eyes. Each puzzle piece of the hallway distorting and cracking until everything around me only existed in jumbled disarrayed fragments. As if the world were melting and nothing left could be intact.

Pieces of glass cleared my vision, guiding my gaze to the one exception. The only thing that managed to be whole, glued to a surfaceless ground, and hanging amidst the pieces making up the frame. Focusing, I could see it, that single doorway floating in the maniacal of distorted shapes. The only thing in existence left, and the only thing in the world worth living for, resided just beyond.

My dead heart seemed to have swept up my throat, choking me momentarily as the severity of my actions ran through my head.

Bella's soft voice still drifted through my ears, her small quiet plea grainy and scattered over the crumbling reception of my cell-phone.

I knew I shouldn't have answered, that I wouldn't be able to resist her request. But guilt was raw inside of me and my reflexes took over, snatching the phone within the same millisecond that it buzzed.

I could make out the muffled cry of tears being spilt over the other end of the line. Could hear her struggling voice fractured and hushed, unrequited as she waited for my conventional greeting.

I couldn't answer; I could barely form a breath, or move my lips in the right shape to create a syllable. Guilt proved dominance over my senses and all I could do was listen, she might not even have known I heard her at all...

"Edward…?! Ed—ward…? I know your—there—" She stuttered, her voice caught and slight annoyance crept in her tone. Wind sliced the line, and random snippets of static mixed in with the faraway sting of her voice. Her words were already fading, the line slowly closing until only a slight whisper broke through the airwaves.

"Edward—please, come back." The whisper was a strangle of words barely connecting through the fragmented noise of static. But the words sliced through me, causing me to stop in my tracks, knocking my breath away and allowing me to speak, catching a note on the numbness of my futile tongue. But before I could open my mouth the line cut and the sting of dial-tone rang desolately in my ears. I turned back even before I remembered the reason I left.

But my motive to leave in the first place was now spinning through my head, dominating all reasoning and pushing Bella's plea farther away. Logic overcame the human emotions twisting my stomach in a knot of guilt.

This was nothing more then my want: To steal Bella away and hide her innocent eyes from this world. To protect her fragile skin from the harshness of the sun, the threats of my kind, and the diseases that overcame all human life. There was too much that could take her, the fear of that stabbed at my insides, sending a panic through me, muddling my judgment and throwing all sense away. Causing me to betray the only logic I had left, to change Bella before humanity's flaws stole her from me. But instead I rush right back to her side, unable to refuse her, instead inflicting the only true threat against her, myself.

The price of this choice flared in a rage of pain, impairing my vision in a relapse of forgotten torture. The soft wrinkle of lines between Bella's eyes, as she scrunched up her face in apparent pain. The distinct smell of sweat dripping down her back. The red in her cheeks displaying her dangerously high temperature. Her eyes, uneasy as she tried to focus on me.

Flickers of consequences and a future I could never live in flashed unrelenting through my eyes. Bringing all rational logic in perspective. I knew I should turn back — that I had to turn back if I wanted to avoid those consequences. It wasn't too late to return to my first choice, to change Bella before I had a chance of killing her.

But the world was collapsing before my eyes. The grain of the doorway shifted, and I knew if I waited any longer, the door would disintegrate as well, in turn erasing everything that existed behind it. And everything behind it was the only thing left worth living for.

BPOV

Nausea still crept just beyond the surface of my skin. But my temperature returned to normal, and Carlisle reassured me that I just had a stomach bug, and to keep hydrated and well rested.

But it was impossible to rest, not while my pulse jumped along my throat, hammering out the constant thump of my heart, ringing in my ears.

An ache stronger then the throb of the headaches existed in me, growing larger and more painful each second. The only cure was if Edward returned and brought back my heart in the process.

I called him. It was the only solution I could think of. I tried to think through each scenario rationally. Running through Edward's side, knowing that nothing more then my own bad luck could possibly cause this problem. I could think of nothing more painful then Edward and I being forcibly separated by the barrier of our own brains.

I laughed in bitterness.

Alice thoroughly expected me to come up with the answers, putting to much faith in me and causing a swell of guilt to lump in my throat.

Before she left, she stroked my hair and leaned down, whispering in my ear. "Everything's going to be all right, I know it." she then peck my cheek and danced from the room, winking as she left.

Twisted answers danced before my eyes, like the impaired mirrors at a fun house, too many surfaces and too much distortion to find the truth in one faucet of glass.

I closed my eyes; feeling the touch of liquid, trickle down the silk of my cheek. I cried for my horrible luck, our unpromising situation and for Edward's guilt.

Edward's logic was becoming more and more reasonable. It was what I wanted, to never have to run through the charade of marriage, to just jump right into my new life as a vampire… But a sneaking suspicion, rising like the slow ease of bile crept along the base of my throat, my instincts cringing from this logic, knowing that it wasn't the right choice...

My wedding, the last event to commemorate my human life, the celebration of my true choice, immortality with the only person I could ever want.

To leave that choice even in theory, sent a chill of cold through me, causing a funny taste to scratch at the roof of my mouth and send flickers of itchy sensations to tickle my eyelashes, causing waves of tears to flood my cheeks.

And so I did the only thing left that I knew I shouldn't do.

I called him, and as simple as I knew it would ever be, I asked him to come back. As uncomplicated as that, knowing full well that Alice would never need to go to such a huge excruciating extent to have Edward come back. I knew all along that he would, he would come back with one simple plea. And though he didn't answer, I could already feel his presence touch the grain of wood just on the other side of the door.

EPOV

The door knob was surprisingly cold in my grasp, confirming the sense of trepidation running along the nerves in my spine. Ignoring what I knew was right, and loosing all pretentious constancy, I turned the knob.

The click of it opening hung in the swirling air, allowing a thick sense of foreboding to raise the tiny hairs on my arm.

_Edward?_

Only a thought, the tiny miniscule whisper of an uncontrolled observation. It pained me as much as I knew it pained her.

I pushed the door open.

Bella lay, just where I left her, in the hospitable bed alone.

Her face was streaked with dewy tears, causing strands of her hair to stick to her cheeks. Her face was painted red and her eyes impenetrably dark, as she met my gaze.

I cringed from her sight, shame ringing in my ears, trying desperately to keep my feet planted. But my rationality took control as I took an involuntary step back, putting unnecessary distance between us.

_Edward,_

It was a plea, her thoughts quiet with only one word escaping through the barrier of her mind. The sound was twisted in emotion, even in her thoughts, her tone ringing with sadness, causing all rationality and logic to dispense, leaving only guilt and pain left, to break free and run to her side.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice strangled and caught. I fell at her side, raising her fingers to my mouth to greet a ghost of a kiss. I still couldn't meet her eyes, but I could feel her gaze stinging my bowed head. Using the hand I was assaulting in a kiss, she caught my chin and raised my head.

I closed my eyes, just as Bella cringed. Her face reflecting the pain of my mindless assault. My own declaration of a wish, penetrating her mind in a risk of her life.

"Bella," again, my voice cracked, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Edward Cullen." She whispered, her thoughts asking for my eyes. Unwilling I lifted my gaze, finding the smallest release in the pit of my stomach, as my eyes fell upon hers.

The dark orbs smoldered in passion, the furrow of her brow showing me the anger she refrained. "This is not your fault—" I sucked in a breath, a denial already formed on my tongue.

"Bella," I said sternly, placing a quieting finger over her chapped lips. "I am the one interfering with _your_ brainwaves, Alice is right; I'm literally attacking you… It's my personal nightmare masquerading as my own wish."

Bella tilted her head, her expression mystified.

_He wished for this?_

"Yes," I whispered, hating myself. "I've always wished for it. I've always wondered what you're thinking Bella." I hung my head, waiting for the scorn I deserved, the anger I knew was completely justified.

She caught my chin again; bringing both her scorching hands to hold my face in her feeble grasp. Her eyes were burning as she leaned down.

"Edward, a wish doesn't reprimand all logic. If this were just a wish, couldn't you just wish for it to be undone?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Edward, maybe if you accepted my discrepancy… Could you live with my thoughts being a secret?" She cringed at the last catch of her sentence, lifting her hand to touch her aching temple.

Shame washed over me as I heard her try to cease the twinge in her thoughts, struggle to mask the cringe of pain. Just to spare me from guilt? I didn't deserve her.

"Of course I can live without hearing your thoughts Bella, you know I can. All I need is you." My voice was pitiful and waning, as if I were the one who needed her reassurance.

"Then stop." She whispered. "Stop listening to my thoughts. Block my mind and all the secrets that it holds. I can live without a wedding Edward, I can. All I need is you. But I don't want you to live in regret and I know you'll regret this if we rush the inevitable—" She closed her eyes to stop the scream threatening her throat, the pain bubbling and clawing at her insides.

She was in so much pain I could feel her body tremble, her fingers vibrating and slipping from my cheeks. The clatter of her teeth, the sweat sticking to her forehead drenching her clothes in wet. She balled up her fists and closed her eyes, trying to absorb the pain.

Her thoughts, always her thoughts, swirling loud in the air, stinging my ears and coming from every which direction. The ache and throb in each syllable, burning me from the depths of her prohibited mind, opened to me, tempting me like an offering of forbidden fruit.

I don't need her thoughts. I repeated in a constant stream of repetitive denial. I closed my eyes from Bella's face, twisted into an unrecognizable mask of suffering. Each time I listened to my own voice repeating the words, they grew smaller and smaller. The air grew quieter and quieter. The only source of sound was Bella's pain, impossible to ignore, growing louder and louder, bigger and bigger, like a black hole sourced from the center of her transparent mind. Each second bringing her closer and closer to the edge of fiery torture. My thoughts grew muddled and I forgot what I was saying, the only logic left was to run, to escape the imprisoning walls of Bella's thoughts, circling around me in an orb of infinite despair.

"Edward, I don't believe that you can hurt me." She whispered, her forehead beating in perspiration and her thoughts tangled in a distorted voice of unwavering agony.

"Bella, I have to go…" my voice was barely a whisper, my reflexes already coiled to dart from the room. I could feel the edge of reason fading and Bella's denial and my repetitive chanting, couldn't relapse something completely unexplainable.

_No, don't leave me._

Her plea did not escape me, but snaked around me like an iron rope, holding me at her side in despair.

My wish, my grandeur of a twisted ambition. There really was no reason even for the dream of a hope, the touch of an endeavor; because I already have everything I could ever begin to hope for from this world.

I had Bella, and to begin to desire anything else, was past selfish but unreasonably and hopelessly desolate.

The only thing I ever wanted was for Bella to be happy. My wish was of no consequence, it was only a vane hope that I didn't believe would have a slightest chance of resolution.

And as impossible as I knew it was, I wished for a second wish.

"Bella" I whispered cradling her hand by her stuttering heart. "You need to block me from your mind. To build up the wall that use to exist in your mind. You have to try to obstruct me."

"I'm trying Edward, I just don't know how too..." her mind was consumed in a panic, her thought spinning, and her headaches growing unwaveringly.

The despairing denial and hopeless front washed away as I blocked her thoughts. Testing all my strength and holding no dissilience left.

She sighed, her face clouding over in unmistakable relief.

It is possible, it has to be, I thought as Bella's thoughts started to shrink into a vague outline of a whisper.

Bella's mind could only block mine if I allowed her too. I would always be stronger then her as a vampire, but I could allow her to overpower me. She has the power to override my uncompromising wish; she could build the wall in her own mind, only if I let her.

I wish I couldn't hear her thoughts.

She wasn't sick anymore, she was stronger, and her immune system was no longer under attack. She can subdue my thoughts. I kept repeating, consecutively through my mind, allowing my mind to get lost in my own thoughts, not letting any other sound distract me. Bella's heart slowed underneath my fingertips, and the quiet of the room consumed me, engulfing me in its comforting hush.

And that's all that was left, the sound of Bella's heart building in volume, and the sigh of her breath whooshing through her lungs. Not a whisper of a word obstructed the air.

I opened my eyes. Lifting my gaze to greet Bella's.

Her eyes was calm and the pain subsided and left her face.

Her chocolate-brown eyes smoldered. The hint of a smirk twisting her mouth, the indication of a secret burning deep in her eyes. Her thoughts reeling on the cusp of her mind.

And yet, no voice floated conveniently through my thoughts, willing to grant me her secrets. Silence built, as did the sound of her heart.

I found myself involuntarily leaning in, our eye-contact building in intensity, and an unconscious wish building deep in the pit of my stomach.

She greeted my lips eagerly, finding a fistful of my hair and locking me at her mouth. I could feel her smile against my lips, could feel the heat of her blush burn my cheeks. I pulled back resting my forehead against hers.

"Am I still a mystery?" she whispered coyly.

I leaned down until my lips met her cheek, allowing my lips to brush up and down her face as I nodded.

She smiled hesitantly, leaning further back in the pillows to catch my eyes. "You heard everything, right?" she said in a small voice, a red glow building in her cheeks, her eyes shifting in a buzz of embarrassment.

I chuckled, claiming her gaze by lifting her chin to my eyelevel. "It may have had horrible unimaginable, ramifications but it still _was_ a wish come true."

She groaned but turned her head with the smallest smile on her lips as she greeted my waiting lips.

**The End**

* * *

_Hey guys, my last and final plea… Please Review! Review! Review! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to offer any sort of constructive criticism or even compliment… (Wait is that hoping too much?) _

_And don't worry this isn't the entire end…There will be an epilogue. Thanks to all my amazing constant reviewers and everyone whose added this story to there favorite / Alert lists. You have no idea how much I love you all. _

_Always with love_

_-Nicki_

_(You're respectively, crazy, genuine writer) _


End file.
